


No Time At All

by Heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart/pseuds/Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's meeting Harry again like it's the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time At All

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't really know where this came from. It's my first and probably (hopefully not) my last. Not beta'd.

Meeting everyone again was something of an experience. Like when you meet models and actresses and people assume you're dating based on that one picture of the two of you together. It feels like that. How it's a big deal when he meets the boys again is not really something he wonders about.

But he wonders about meeting _him_ again.

_Him._

He feels like a new person the very moment he stepped out of the band. Feels like freedom, tearing everything he knew apart just so he can come out of the other side brand new. It makes him feel powerful, fearless and vulnerable, specially when it comes to him.

When Louis said he's bringing someone special tonight, he already knew without asking who that is. It makes him tremble with excitement and fear. This can go so good but can also turn out so bad and he knows it'll be over national news tomorrow, as if meeting your ex-bandmate is actually worth the spotlight.

It's just a regular date night.

Except it isn't.

He wasn't one to count down the time but when the four of them are sitting waiting for him to arrive he couldn't stop his leg from bouncing. It's probably the nerves or not.

Louis was the first one to stand when he arrived, clasps his hand and hugs him. Looking at him now feels like no time passed at all.

Well, it's now or never.

He walks towards him and extended his right hand and looks at him, really looks intently. This could be the last time he sees him if this goes south.

"Zayn" was all he could say and he thinks this boy still gets him, oh how time has passed.

"Harry, nice to meet you Zayn." He smiles widely, his dimples present. Grabs his hand and pulled him to a hug so tight Zayn couldn't breathe but at the same time he's breathing like he didn't before.

"Oh" Zayn whispers, all air from his lungs feels like it was punched out "Missed you, you were mine." His arms around Harry as he clutches the back of his coat, cheek to cheek now, he smells and feels the same.

"I still am." Harry mumbles

Zayn pulls back wanting to see his face, sure that shock is obviously painted on his face but he didn't care, he has to see.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiles and there's his dimples again, Zayn smiles back.

And it's like no time has passed.


End file.
